This application claims the priority of German application 198 44 277.7, filed in Germany on Sep. 26, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an actuating element for a latching device of a selector lever, with the actuating element being connected with a transfer element to transfer a movement of the actuating element to the latching device.
An actuating element of this kind is known for example from WO 95/13933 in which an actuating element designed as a button is located endwise on a transfer element designed as a rod. The movement of the button is transferred by the rod to a latching device; when the button is pressed, the latching device is unlocked. In order to keep the button in its resting position, a compression spring abutting the housing is provided below the button. The knob and the rod are permanently connected to one another so that the actuating force applied to the button is conducted fully into the latching device.
The problem then arises that latching devices for selector levers, for example in the form of a shift lock latching device, are to be protected against improper unlocking. On the other hand, the actuating force to be supported by the latching device is usually limited.
Hence, a goal of the invention is to provide an actuating element for a latching device of a selector lever in which improper actuation is prevented.
This goal is achieved by providing an actuating element for a latching device of a selector lever, with the actuating element being connected with a transfer element for transmitting a movement of the actuating element to the latching device, wherein a device for limiting the actuating force is provided in the actuating element.
According to the invention, it is proposed to provide in the actuating element a device to limit the actuating force. In an advantageous manner, the actuating force is limited by this arrangement to a value that can still be accepted by the latching device. Misuse is therefore prevented.
Other advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and in the claims.
It is proposed in preferred embodiments of the invention to design the device to limit the actuating force as a pretensioned spring. In this manner, the point at which a movement of the actuating element no longer leads to a movement of the transfer element can be set exactly. As soon as the pretensioning force on the spring is reached, actuation of the actuating element with increased force leads only to a movement of the actuating element against the pretensioned spring. The pretensioned spring is advantageously located in a cavity provided inside the actuating element and open on one side. The opening of the cavity is covered by a plate which in turn has a receptacle for the transfer element. The plate serves for reliable transfer of the forces from the pretensioned spring to the transfer element, while the cavity prevents the pretensioned spring from kinking under load. Latching devices are provided in the vicinity of the opening of the cavity which hold the plate in its resting position against the pretensioned spring, serving to facilitate assembly. On the one hand, the actuating element can be assembled like a conventional actuating element with the spring already pretensioned, and on the other hand the assembly of the plate relative to the pretensioned spring is facilitated, since no additional fastening means are required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.